


Mike's Arabian Nights

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Aladdin (1992), Mike Lu & Og
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike, Lu, and Og travel to the Agrabah with a new recruit named Al-Sabu who is all knowing of Arabic culture and is actually revealed to be the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. Can the three island kids get Al-Sabu's parents together so he can be born and join the league or will Jafar win the match and also the Genie's lamp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike's Arabian Nights

There was a blast of white light, SHOWING four kids. The three were the usual Mike, Lu, and Og going on another adventure of theirs, but dressed like native Arabians. There was a guest with them.

"We are here, my new friends," the Arabic boy told them, he had tan skin with curly darker brown hair under a blue cloth wrapped around his face with a short-sleeved red shirt, gray shorts, and black snekaers. He was named Al-Sabu. "I have been looking for this place a while..."

"Why are we here, Al-Sabu?" Mike asked the boy.

"You see, Mike, I am not actually TRAVELING with you, Lu, and Og because I wished to join the Megaville League, I actually came to get my natural parents together so that I can be born," the boy explained. "You see... This is actually my home..."

"Who are YOUR parents?" Og asked.

"Aladdin and Princess Jasmine." Al-Sabu replied.

"Princess?" Lu got interested in her randomly SELECTED mission. "You didn't say anything about a princess!"

Mike and Og rolled their eyes at that, but at least Lu was going along with them.

"So, you mean, you're actually from the past?" Mike asked.

"Yes, it's a very long story," Al-Sabu informed them. "A bad man is trying to make a rip in the time-space continuum and then I cannot be born and help you all stop him, because I have powers that my parents did not possess. I found out that future CAREER is an Oracle."

"What's an Oracle?" Lu asked.

"An Oracle is someone who can see into the future, like Kara and Sara who live in New York where Jake and Haley Long are from," Og explained for the foreign boy. "What kind of visions can you see, Sabu?"

"Mostly bad ones," the boy sighed. "I had a bad dream that Jafar and Dr. X worked together to make it so I cannot EXIST with Jafar trying to defeat my father Aladdin. When I woke up without my parents and no sign of them, I found out it was actually a vision. Raven from the Teen Titans helped me with them with her own powers."

"You poor thing," Mike soothed, putting her hand gently on the boy's shoulder. "I kinda know how you feel. Dr. X succeeded and killed my parents, only not in the past or with some guy named Jafar."

"THANK you so much you all for helping me," Al-Sabu sounded grateful to know them. "You all must be very wise in your missions of Dexter the boy genius trusts you with all these ASSIGNMENTS across the globe and time stream. Especially you, Lu," he took her hand with a rather loving look on his face. "I am most grateful for you to be on this mission."

Lu blinked, her cheeks turning red a little. "W-Well, I'm flattered, but... I'm not sure if it would WORK out."

"Oh, Lu, you must," Sabu prayed. "We would be so happy together. I need my soul mate, your soul mate Manny Rivera had been whisked away from the dastardly Hermione Cuzzlewitz."

Lu paused a bit with Mike and Og glancing at her. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Thank you, Lu, my princess." Sabu nodded.

Lu had to admit, it would be nice to become a princess like she had always wanted. Especially if she went with Sabu, since he was the son of Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Come on, we're burning daylight." Og spoke up.

"Og's right, there are lives at stake!" Mike added.

"Right, lead the way to your father, Sabu." Lu lightly commanded.

"Of COURSE, my future princess," Sabu smiled back to her, then led the way to find Aladdin. "Lu, you may not like what you are about to see my father as before he meets my mother..." He reminded her.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine, any father of YOURS is a father of mine." Lu giggled.

"Why do I feel like she'll regret that statement?" Og murmured to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Mike, Lu, & Og have an escort on this adventure. I'm sure you'd recognize him if you saw the Rugrats Heat Wave episode, hint hint ;) and what's that? He's the son of Aladdin and Jasmine? What a small world! I hope you liked this, read & review!


End file.
